Forum:Kapitel 539 Diskussion
die spoiler sind da. anscheinend passiert da was ungewöhnliches. entweder dreht neji durch oder (was wahrscheinlicher ist) wird er von jemandem kontrolliert und tötet deshalb einige medi-nin. O_o [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:45, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich frage mich ob Kishi es nich vorhand das das Kyuubi und Naruto noch gute Freunde werden. Weil mich das gespräch etwas stört zwischen den beiden. Vielleicht kann Naruto erst dann die Bjuu Dama als Rasengan verwenden wen das passieren soll. Neji wir nicht kontrolliert sondern jemand anders gibt sich für ihn aus . Das Kapitel war außer die lass-uns-Freunde-sein Nummer mal nach meinem Geschmack, nicht so wie der Mist von letzter Woche. Bin mal gespannt wie die Sache mit Neji weitergeht, entweder ist er besessen, er ist es nicht oder er ist echt ein Verräter. Ich tippe ja drauf das jemand aus der Armee überläuft, aber ob das Neji ist, na ich weiß nicht... Vllt ja einer der Jinchuuriki, obwohl das eig nur ein Charakter mit einer bösen Neigung sein kann, solche Grausamkeit kann man einem guten Edo-Zombie nicht einimpfen...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 17:49, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) :ich glaube, dass "der" neji, der die allianz-medics tötet nicht der echte neji, sondern ein weißer zetsu ist. erinnert euch mal an zetsus Nari Kawari no Jutsu, bei dem er jeden genau kopieren kann, und das sogar bis auf dessen chakra, den er mal berührt hat. und tada... was haben wir in kapitel 524 gesehen? ...neji und ein weißer zetsu kommen in kontakt, in einen sehr intimen sogar =) berührt hat er neji auf jeden fall. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:24, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Liegt das nicht klar auf der Hand das es ein Zetsu ist, er kann doch jeden kopieren den er mal berührt hat. :sehe ich auch so. der echte neji ist wohl immer noch auf dem weg zur medizinischen einheit oder es laufen grad 2 nejis da drin rum. sakura hat ja zu neji gesagt, dass er die chance nutzen und sich ausruhen soll solange er dort ist. wer weiß. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:26, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::vor allem übertragt das mal: Zetsu hat so ziemlich jeden Char angetatscht. Das heißt demnächst könnte uns ein Angriff der Klonkrieger bevorstehen, das wäre übel... (obwohl mir das nicht so sehr gefallen würde wenn alle geklont würden, ein paar reichen)--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:45, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) ich lass mich überrschen was da mit Neji sein soll. ich hoff nur das Kishi sich da was richtig gutes aus getaucht hat. weil das letzte kapitel ja nicht gerade so toll wahr. wen es wirklich der weisse Zetsus sein soll wio ist dann der echte Neji. Dragoneyes1 Wo kann man das Kapitel jetzt schon anschauen? :auf "mangastream.com" [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:22, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Was hatte es denn mit diesem komischen Typen auf sich, der die ganze Zeit Neji beobachtet hat? Am Anfang dachte ich der wär der Spion.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 19:12, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) :ich denke das Kabuto Fuu Yamanaka wiederbelebt hat, der irgendwo lauert und den mit Shintenshin belegt hat etc LipiNoBakuha 19:16, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::dieser komische typ hat nicht neji beobachtet, sondern sakura! leute... guckt und lest die kaitel bissel genauer. natürlich war er nicht der spion - das war doch von kishimoto so mit seiner visuellen erzählweise gedacht. und dann kam quasi der überraschungseffekt. dieser verwundete shinobi ist nur in sakura verknallt, nicht mehr nicht weniger. und ich weiß nicht ob kabuto fu yamanaka wiederbeleben kann, schließlich hat er nur torunes blut genommen und ihn dann im körper von fu wiederbelebt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:22, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) ich wette, dass dieser shinobi, der da sakura seinen liebesbrief gibt, im nächsten kapitel sie von diesem neji beschützen wird. am ende steht neji ja vor sakuras zelt - zelt nummer 3 - das hat ihm zuvor der eine medic-nin gesagt, dass sakura sich im zelt 3 befindet. und entweder hält dieser verwundete shinobi ihn auf und überlebt oder er wird dabei vllt sterben :/ ...aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er versuchen wird, sakura zu beschützen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:22, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) :ich würd auch einfach sagen, das neji stirbt. Als Held wie sein Vater und so LipiNoBakuha 19:37, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich hoffe nicht das Neji stirbt er hasst nicht mehr die Hauptfamilie und ist ja auch einer der besten Kämpfer von Naruto´s Freunden von der neuen Generation. mich würden mehr interessieren was es genau mit itachi und pain zu tun hat So weit wie ich das verstanden habe, haben die beiden sich mithilfe der Fähigkeiten ihrer Augen aus der Kontrolle von Kabuto gerettet. :nein, das hast du falsch verstanden. die beiden sagen, dass der anwender von dieser technik (gemeint is edo tensei und anwender ist kabuto) ihre dou-jutsus im kampf benutzen wird. itachi und nagato sind sich im klaren, dass sie wiederbelebt und kontrolliert werden. sie sind keinesfalls frei! [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:47, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) hab mir das Kapitel jetzt mal an gesehen. da hoffe ich mal das wir auch dann sehen was dann raus kommt wen Itachi und Nagato ihre Dou- Jutsus benutzt. dabei würde es mich auch interessiern ob Nagato auch wieder Fremde Personen Steuern kann. glaubt einer von euch das, dass Kyuubi und Naruto noch Freunde werden. vielleicht treffen sich ja im nächsten Kapitel Naruto, Bee und Nagato, Itachi Ich hoffe Itachi redet noch mal mit Sasuke das wär sicher ur cool! Was Neji angeht: Ich glaube das es sicher nicht der echte ist! Weil Neji einfach nicht der Typ ist der plötzlich böse wird! Fuhou 18:16, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Wieso ist Sakura auf einmal bei der medizin station. sie war doch im kampf gegen die schwertkämpfer oder ist der kampf schon vorbei und sie haben es nicht gezeigt. es wäre nämlich ein bisschen dumm. außerdem kamen die kämpfe der kage und der jinjus noch nicht ich gehe mal davon aus, dass das der echte neji ist und dieser von itachi kontrolliert wird[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 23:05, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) @Person vor Ernie Das wüsste ich auch gerne, ich hoffe Kishi klärt das gut auf und zeigt noch den kampf gegen die schwertkämpfer. Ich wette da taucht dan noch Suigetsu auf. Kommt das Kapitel diese Woche normal raus?Itachi♣ 18:06, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) hi ist zufällige der Spoiler für kapitel 540 raus ja es sind bilder drausen. im aktuellen kapitel meint doch das naruto etwas gegen kyuubis hass unternehmen. wie seht ihr das wird er es schaffen oder nicht also für mich schafft er das hundertprozent. ihr erinnert euch doch dass der hachibi auch mal so wild und aggresiv wie der kyuubi war. doch jezt scheint er zahm oder zumindest nicht mehr den bösartigen character wie der kyuubi zu haben. auserdem meint bee auch noch einmal als er naruto biju dama beibrringen will das naruto noch nicht sein biju gezähmt hat. für mich hört sich das so an das es noch lange nicht heist wenn ma das chakra des bijus kontroliern kann das dann biju gezähmt ist. es gibt da bestimmt so einen noch unbekannten weg die bijus zusätzlich zu zähmen. deshalb bin ich mir sicher das naruto auch mal sein biju so unterkontrolle und umgehen kann wie bee. Jönäs 10:59, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) :wird bestimmt passiern, bin gespannt wie kishi das anstellt. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 11:01, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::in narutos trivia stehts schon so schön: "Die meisten Leute, die Naruto treffen, durchleben eine Veränderung in ihrem Leben." vielleicht entdeckt das kyuubi ja auch noch das vulpix in sich. :D [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 11:11, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::jososeh ich das auch anders wäre es ja langweilig. ich meine schnelligkeit und kraft hat er ja auch durch den sennin moodus bekommen. aber sich dann so in den neunschwänzigen zu verwandeln so wie bee in hachib wäre wohl echt geil dann würde man vielleicht öfters mal sehen was der kyuubi alles so drauf hat ::